Not Enough
by Fortune123
Summary: Alternative Season Two. Faberry, Brittana, Pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Not Enough**_

_**Summary: Alternative Season Two. **_

_**Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, Pezberry friendship**_

_**Rating: M 16+ for some swearing, no sex scenes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Glee, the cast involved etc. Just borrowing.**_

_**A/N: Previously written South of Nowhere fiction, but now moving into the Glee fandom. Might take a little while to get the voices of the characters right, but hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Quinn shifted her head on the brunette's chest and the sound of Rachel's heartbeat filled her ears. She let her attention drift away from the girl's words and focused on the rhythmic beat.<p>

Quinn knew that Rachel wouldn't notice that her attention had waivered; she was totally immersed in outlining the possible options for which song she should perform at their first glee rehearsal of the school year. Quinn had lasted until around the fifth time the words "Broadway classic" had come out of the brunette's mouth, and then she had given up.

Instead, she let herself enjoy the feeling of the brunette's chest buzzing as she spoke. It was one of Quinn's secret pleasures, the way Rachel's whole body hummed when she was passionate about something.

It was only this summer that Quinn realised why she had fought with the brunette for so long. It was only this summer, when the two had slipped away, drunk, from a glee club gathering and ended up making out on Puck's bed, that she realised there were much better ways of eliciting that reaction from the brunette.

And it was only this summer that Quinn had discovered nights like this, nights where Rachel's body hummed in quiet contentment and she could lose herself in the brunette.

Rachel's hand running down her arm and linking their fingers drew Quinn's attention back to the girl.

"Hmm?" she murmured, burying her face into Rachel's neck.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand.

"Are you okay? You're a million miles away tonight," Rachel asked gently.

"Mmm," Quinn murmured softly.

"I mean, I know people's eyes usually glaze over when I start talking but you don't seem to do that as much, and your eyes don't seem glazed exactly, more like wandering and pensive, and so that made me think it might not be me this time but in fact something else on your mi-"

It was only the blonde's lips capturing her own in a soft kiss that stopped her. When Quinn pulled away, Rachel knew she was laughing quietly at her.

Quinn lay her head back down on the brunette's shoulder.

"So? Is it me, or is it-"

"I'm thinking about this summer," Quinn replied, knowing the brunette wouldn't let it go without an answer. "I'm thinking about how we ended up here."

"Oh."

Quinn's fingers traced over the brunette's stomach, running over the fabric of the girl's shirt.

"Yeah…" the blonde's voice trailed off.

Something in Quinn's tone worried the brunette. It reminded her of when the blonde spoke of her family or the rare times when she would mention Beth.

She sounded broken.

Rachel began to feel a heaviness settle upon her chest.

Every part of Rachel was screaming at her to ask Quinn exactly what she was thinking, to interrogate and push until she understood where they stood. She was Rachel Berry, after all.

But then Rachel Berry had never been in love before. Not really. Not with Finn. Not with Jesse.

She had pushed with them. She had tested them and driven them away. She had been so worried over whether they would end it that she had left them with no other option.

But with Quinn, it was different. It always had been. She wasn't worried about Quinn ending it, she was terrified. She didn't obsess over it like she had done with the boys, because even thinking about being without the blonde meant she couldn't breathe.

So, for the first time in her life, Rachel didn't push.

She knew what was going to happen, but she refused to be the one to initiate it.

She waited, and felt her chest tighten as the seconds passed.

"It's been amazing being with you this summer," Quinn finally spoke, her fingers softly stroking the brunette's side. "I've actually been happy. It's been so long since I knew what that felt like," Quinn's voice faltered.

And then Rachel's own nature betrayed her.

"Why does that sound so final?" she whispered.

Quinn hesitated.

"I saw my mother yesterday. She wants me to come home."

Rachel pushed her head back onto the bed and shut her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, but she needed to hear everything from Quinn first.

"Rachel, I've given up a child, I'm living with Mercedes, and I'm not a Cheerio anymore. My shot at getting a cheerleading scholarship and getting out of here is gone."

Quinn pushed herself up and swung her legs off the brunette's bed, turning her back to the girl.

"If I've got a chance to get it all back, I have to try. I can't throw it away for…" Quinn stopped herself, but Rachel had already got the message.

"You can't throw it away for me," the brunette filled in the blanks.

Rachel could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and hoped the blonde did not turn around and see her as she crumbled.

She sat up on the bed. "You said you were happy," Rachel whispered.

"I was," Quinn admitted. "But for how long, Rach? We're in high school. It's not like we were going to last."

"I thought we could," Rachel replied, her voice vulnerable and quiet. "Last, I mean. I thought we would."

Quinn stood up, frustrated and twirled round to face the girl.

"You're so frustrating!" she shouted. "You live in this little schoolgirl fantasy of life. There isn't some happy ending for us, Rachel. In real life we're kids and I don't have a home or a family. So I'm going to do what I have to. They're already trying to get their heads round the whole thing with Beth; I just can't give them anything else to deal with right now."

The anger drained from the blonde.

"I need them."

"And you don't need me?"

The blonde's silence answered the question for her.

"Go," Rachel whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Quinn didn't move.

"Go," she repeated, this time her tone firm with resolve.

The former cheerleader opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Slowly, she bent down and gathered up her bag and cardigan in her arms. Quinn took one more look at the brunette before turning away and heading out of the girl's bedroom.

Rachel waited until she heard the front door click shut before she burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been looking forward to the first glee club rehearsal all summer. But now, she wasn't sure she could face it.<p>

She had managed to avoid seeing Quinn all day. It wasn't hard. She had had enough practice from the days when the blonde would regularly give her a slushie facial. Rachel was a master at finding the less travelled routes around school and she was used to spending the lunch break alone on the football bleachers. Avoiding Quinn Fabray was something she could do.

But now it was time for glee. And there was no escape.

She steeled herself, put on a signature Rachel Berry smile and pushed open the door.

A few of the glee kids gave her a nod or a wave when she entered, but, for the main, her arrival went unnoticed by the group.

The brunette avoided Quinn's gaze, which she felt follow her as she crossed the choir room and settled quietly into her seat.

Rachel's focus drifted away from the hustle and bustle of her team around her. She barely noticed when Mr. Schuester arrived and started to gear them up for the new school year. She clapped with everyone else when Mike and Tina's dance number ended, she swayed and joined in with the harmonies when Puck was belting out another Billy Joel classic, but her heart wasn't in it.

If the glee club had noticed Rachel's unusual lack of participation in the rehearsal, they were deciding to stay quiet about it in the hope that they might be able to avoid her usual overbearing involvement.

All except for Brittany, who had been watching the brunette since the shorter girl had failed to return her smile at the start of glee club.

About halfway through the hour long practice, the blonde had kicked Santana's leg with her foot and, after receiving a gentle glare from the Latina, drawn the other Cheerio's attention to how withdrawn Rachel seemed.

For the rest of the practice Brittany and, on some occasions, Santana watched the surprisingly reserved brunette with growing concern.

When the choir room emptied at the end of rehearsal, Rachel made her way over to the piano and began pressing her fingers over the keys absent-mindedly.

Her quiet reflection was interrupted a while later when Santana stumbled back into the room, having been pushed in, not so gently, by the blonde Cheerio who entered behind her.

Rachel looked up and saw them approaching, but continued playing soft melodies.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said, softly, settling down on the piano bench beside the girl.

"Berry," Santana addressed her with a short nod, folding her arms across her chest, and leaning her hip against the smooth side of the instrument.

"What do you guys want?" Rachel asked, trying to come across as annoyed, but it had no real conviction to it.

"To see how you are," Brittany told her, moving her shoulder so that it had some slight contact with the brunette's.

"You don't care," Rachel stated, resigned to the fact after all this time.

"Well, I don't," Santana agreed.

Brittany gave her a glare and turned back to the brunette. "She does," the blonde told her, nodding firmly. "And I do."

"Why?"

The brunette never stopped softly playing the piano as they spoke.

"Why not?" Brittany replied.

Rachel looked up to Santana for further explanation of the blonde's answer, but the Latina shrugged. She knew that was all they were going to get from Brittany and her look told Rachel to just accept it.

"So…are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Brittany prompted.

"Yeah, you were ridiculously quiet in glee club and I couldn't even enjoy it because you looked so damn sad," Santana added, and Rachel wondered if there was some slight hint of affection in those words.

"It's hard to be back," Rachel told them softly.

"Why? I thought you and Finn would be all coupley by now and we'd be the ones finding it hard to be back," Santana told her.

"We're not together," Rachel stated.

"Is that why then?" Santana pressed. "You're upset over Finn?"

Rachel didn't have to answer because Brittany shook her head in response to Santana's question.

"That's not it," Brittany told her. "When Rachel got upset over Finn it was like all loud-sad, she whined and sang songs that were all about him. But she's quiet-sad now. It's worse. It's like I get when I know you're with Puck…"

Brittany's voice got quiet, as if the last bit was meant for just Santana to hear, but Rachel caught it.

"Britt…" Santana's voice was half apologetic at their situation and half annoyed with the blonde for talking about them in front of Rachel.

Brittany shook her head again, returning her focus to Rachel.

"It's not Finn, is it?"

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Just tell us, Berry," Santana told her, growing impatient.

"I don't think I can."

Santana pushed up off the piano and came round in front of Rachel. "Look, Berry, you're always complaining that you're alone but Britt apparently cares about you, and as a result, I'm forced to care, so just be glad someone's trying to help and talk to us."

Rachel let out a deep sigh and looked between the two cheerleaders. They looked concerned, and they weren't as good actresses as her so she figured, for whatever reason, that the feeling was genuine.

"It's not Finn that I'm upset about," she started slowly. "It's Quinn."

"What about Quinn?" Brittany asked, confused. Rachel saw Santana straighten and mutter something in Spanish, and she knew that at least one of the cheerleaders understood.

"Is she with Finn?" Brittany continued, trying to understand why Rachel would be upset because of the blonde. "Was she mean to you?"

Santana moved around behind the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "They're like us," Santana told her, aware that the singer could probably hear also but she figured after Brittany's comment earlier, the brunette already knew.

"I love her, but she doesn't love me back," Rachel admitted softly, and started to cry. Her fingers finally stopped their movements over the piano.

Brittany took the brunette into a hug, as Rachel's body began to shake.

The blonde looked up at the Latina, sadly.

"You're right, Santana. They're exactly like us."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Occasional excerpts from the show will be included in this fic, as per the part of Quinn's speech from Original Song in the last chapter. One scene from 2x01 Audition included in this chapter. Do not own any part of Glee, cast, writers etc.**_

* * *

><p>Rachel had cried for about five minutes before she gave in and told them the whole story.<p>

Brittany stroked her hair gently and whispered soft comforts whenever the brunette particularly struggled.

Santana stood over the pair of them, her huffs of annoyance and restlessness growing as Rachel went on, although Brittany knew her well enough to tell that her anger was not directed at the singer, but at the former head cheerleader.

When Rachel had finished, and had calmed down enough that her tears had stopped falling, Brittany pulled her into a firm hug.

"It'll be okay," Brittany told her, and Rachel knew the blonde believed it. She wasn't so sure herself.

Brittany pulled back. "You may not have her, but you've got us."

When she saw Santana was about to interrupt, Brittany added firmly: "**Both** of us."

Santana sighed. "Sure," she agreed, admitting defeat to the other cheerleader.

Brittany smiled. "See, that's not a bad trade?"

Rachel gave them a sad smile and stood up from the bench, picking up her satchel and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I should go; my dad will be waiting for me."

Santana nodded, and Brittany stood up, moving over to the Latina's side.

"We'll walk with you," Brittany told her.

As Rachel moved towards the choir room door, Santana held out her pinkie finger to the blonde. Brittany ignored the outstretched finger, and instead took the brunette's hand in her own, entwining their fingers.

Santana looked over at Rachel and, realising that they were most likely the only people left in the school at this time, and that the brunette had probably worked out what was going on with them by now, she didn't pull away, instead squeezing the blonde's hand with her own.

* * *

><p>When Santana walked into McKinley the next morning, she was pretty sure there was no way she could be more annoyed with Quinn than she already was.<p>

Apparently, she was wrong.

The first she knew about it was when she saw Quinn leave Coach Sylvester's office, head to toe the picture of the old Quinn Fabray. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, the red and white Cheerios uniform was snug against her body and the look of superiority was firmly back in position.

Sylvester stepped out behind the blonde, and spotted Santana in the hallway.

"Lopez! In here! Now!" Coach barked at her.

Santana immediately knew this was not going to end well, but the smirk she received from Fabray suggested it would even be worse than she imagined.

Santana straightened up, held her head tall and passed Quinn, intentionally knocking her shoulder as she did.

However, her false bravado faltered when she entered the office and Coach Sylvester pointed the Latina to the chair.

Sue stared at the girl in front of her.

"A little bird told me that someone spent her summer vacation getting a brand-new set of melons, even though you know I have a very strict no plastics policy in Cheerios!"

Santana sighed.

"What would possess a person your age to get a boob job? You don't even know what your body's going to look like. It's an insult to nature and completely distracting. I can't take my eyes off them. I'm actually talking to them right now."

"I wanted people to notice me more. Like I don't get what the big deal is."

"Well, the big deal is that a person who has to pump her nonnies full of gravy to feel good about herself clearly doesn't have the self-esteem to be my head cheerleader. Quinn will replace you."

"What did…?" her voice trailed off.

"Oh, and Boobs McGee? You're demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, so when it collapses, your exploding sandbags will protect the squad from injury. Now take your juicy, vine-ripened chest fruit and get the hell out of my office."

Santana shook her head but was wise enough not to say anything in Coach Sylvester's presence.

It took her about four minutes to locate Quinn.

The blonde was in the choir room. Santana burst in, slamming the door behind her. It got Quinn's full attention.

"I can't believe you!" Santana fumed.

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same thing?" the head cheerleader replied with a knowing look.

"Maybe, but people know I'm a bitch. It's this fucking innocent act of yours that does my head in," Santana yelled, jabbing her finger towards her head in frustration.

"Aren't we sort of friends?" Santana continued. "I mean I know I try and mess up your relationships but that was just what we do. When it came down to what really mattered, I never got involved over Beth!"

"Look, Santana, I need to get my old life back," Quinn told her.

"And it doesn't matter who you have to destroy to do it?"

"No."

The Latina shook her head. "Honestly, Quinn, it's just too hard with you. I can't tell if you're a good person who acts like the bad guy, or if you are a bad guy and it's the good side that's a front."

Santana looked up at the clock in the choir room and sighed. Brittany would be wondering where she was by now.

"I hope this is what you really want. You can be head cheerleader, but I can't be at your side any more. I'm done. I've got enough shit of my own to deal with without having to put up with yours."

Santana held her hands up in resignation.

"I'm better off without you."

The Latina reached the door before turning back to the blonde.

"Berry is too."

Quinn's face fell.

"She told you?" the blonde whispered, shocked and hurt.

Santana nodded, pulled open the door and rested her back against it. The sound of students in the hallway floated around them.

"She had to tell someone, Q."

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked, her voice quiet, but the fear in her voice spoke volumes.

Santana let her head drop.

"That's what really matters to you, isn't it? What I'm going to do with the information, not what you did to her, or what you should do to make it right?"

Quinn's face blazed with anger and she strode towards Santana.

"You're such a hypocrite," she seethed, keeping her voice down now that the students outside the room could hear their discussion.

"We were friends, for a long time, Santana. Long enough for me to know exactly what is going on with you and Brittany."

She jabbed the Latina in the shoulder.

"You're just the same as me, Santana. Maybe you love her, maybe you don't, but it doesn't matter to you because you put getting out of here first. And that means staying popular, staying on the Cheerios and no big coming out parade!" she whispered, angrily.

"Brittany's just dumb enough to put up with it."

Quinn didn't get any further before she felt the firm force of Santana's hand slapping her across the cheek.

She stepped back stunned and Santana immediately surged forward into her space, letting the door shut behind them again.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Ever! You hear me?" she forcefully told the head cheerleader. "You know nothing about us!"

The shock of being slapped had thrown her for a minute, but Quinn quickly regained her composure and stood up to her former friend.

"I know everything about you two, Santana. You think you're this complex love story, but you're not. She loves you, everyone can see that, and you're using her because you'll never give her what she needs. You'll never be with her. You sleep around with Puck and Finn and it hurts her every single time, but she can't stop because you're it for her."

Quinn sighed, her anger draining from her as she returned her thoughts to her own situation.

"At least I have a tiny bit of decency to let Rachel go. You don't give Brittany the same respect."

Santana gave the blonde a firm shove.

"I won't tell about you, okay?" Santana told Quinn, expelling a deep breath as she did so.

"But you stay away from us, you understand? Britt **and** Berry."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Some parts from 2x04 Duets included.**_

* * *

><p>Santana made her way to second period. She had totally missed Spanish, and was sure Mr. Schue would give her a long lecture about the importance of attending lessons even though she was fluent, but she knew he wouldn't fail her based on a few non-attendances, so she wasn't really bothered.<p>

As she entered History she saw Brittany at the back of the room and made her way over to claim the seat beside her.

The blonde looked at her, concerned. "Where were you earlier?" she whispered to the other Cheerio.

Santana stared ahead at the chalkboard. "Quinn…" she said, and that was explanation enough.

Brittany paused. "Is she okay?"

Santana's head spun around to look at the blonde. "Is she okay?" she whispered in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sshhh," the teacher chastised them and Santana pretended to look apologetic.

Brittany leaned in closer to the brunette so that they could keep their voices down.

"I just mean…did you hurt her?"

Santana immediately felt a little guilty for getting annoyed at the blonde. "Oh…no. Well, not really. I should have."

The blonde shook her head at the statement.

"She told Coach about my surgery and now she's Captain again," Santana explained.

"Oh, Santana," Brittany whispered, her hand immediately going under the desk to softly stroke the brunette's bare thigh to provide some measure of comfort. "I'm sorry."

"I just had to give her a piece of my mind about that," Santana admitted.

"And about Rachel?" Brittany asked, softly.

"It wasn't about Berry, Britt," the brunette stated.

"You sure it wasn't even a little bit about Rachel?" Brittany pressed.

"I'm sure," Santana stated, firmly.

Brittany just grinned, patted the brunette's thigh and turned back to the lesson.

"Hey, Santana," she whispered not long after. "Can I borrow your text book? I thought this was geography."

* * *

><p>Santana looked up and saw Rachel sitting on her own on the bleachers, her lunch resting on the seat beside her.<p>

The brunette sighed and looked at the blonde beside her. "I thought you said we were going to make out under the bleachers?"

Brittany shrugged, feigning innocence, and pulled the brunette up the steps with her.

The blonde settled down next to Rachel, and Santana sat one row up, immediately taking Brittany's hair in her hands and playing with the loose strands.

Rachel acknowledged their arrival with a quiet greeting.

"You always eat here, Berry?" Santana asked, looking out over the football field.

Rachel nodded. "Most days."

"We should have lunch here, too, Santana," Brittany suggested, twisting in her seat to look up at the brunette.

Santana let the blonde's hair fall through her fingers as she turned. "Sure, Britt."

The blonde smiled and turned back to Rachel.

Santana's fingers immediately began playing with her hair again.

* * *

><p>Rachel came and sat beside Brittany in glee practice that afternoon. Kurt gave Santana a confused glance, but she just ignored him.<p>

A few minutes before glee club was due to start, a blonde haired boy, who Santana had seen around school in the past few days entered the room with books in his hand.

"Hey, Sam," Mr. Schuester greeted him. "Everyone, meet the newest member of New Directions, Sam Evans. Sam will be a great addition, especially since you all already know Puck is spending some time in juvie."

Santana didn't miss the way Quinn eyed him up when he entered the room. Unfortunately, she saw that Rachel hadn't missed it either. She watched Rachel's eyes sadden and remain on Quinn as the blonde smiled at the new boy.

She started to lean across Brittany to try and whisper something to the singer, but was interrupted by Mr. Schuester starting the rehearsal.

"All right! Question for the group. What's a duet?" he asked them.

"A blanket," Brittany answered, quickly. Santana smiled.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one. Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And, since you guys all seemed to love our little "Defying Gravity" diva-off, I'm making this a competition."

"What's the winner get?" Mike asked.

Mr. Schuester grinned. "Dinner for two, on me… at Breadstix."

The glee kids immediately started chatting away.

"I have to win," Santana told them all.

"I know," Brittany said beside her.

"I have to win."

Santana was determined. In fact, she was so distracted in her planning that she wasn't able to catch Rachel who left the choir room the minute glee club had finished.

* * *

><p>That night, in Brittany's room, Santana messed up.<p>

She always walked a fine line with the blonde girl, in trying not to hurt her when she couldn't commit in the way Brittany wanted her to.

But when Brittany suggested singing Melissa Etheridge together as a duet, Santana got it wrong.

She pulled away, and verbalised Brittany's worst fear.

"I'm not making out because I'm in love with you and want to sing about making lady babies. I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about 12 hours now, and I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food."

Brittany refused to speak to her after that, so Santana had left.

She had hoped to find the blonde the next day and make up (and make out) with her, but she had been unable to find her at all that morning.

So, like they had agreed, she made her way to the bleachers at lunch, hoping to find the blonde there. But she only saw Rachel in the stands.

She sighed, and walked up to the brunette, taking a seat beside her but leaving a gap between them.

Rachel didn't verbalise a greeting, just slowly chewed on her sandwich as both girls stared out into the distance.

"I need to tell you something," Santana told Rachel. The shorter girl put down her lunch but didn't turn to face the other girl.

"Quinn's singing her duet with Sam, the new guy," she told Rachel, softly.

Santana could see that Rachel nodded, out of the corner of her eye.

"I need to tell you something, too," Rachel said, matching the other girl's tone. "Brittany's singing her duet with Finn."

This time Santana nodded.

"Partners?" she said, holding her palm out flat towards Rachel.

"Partners," Rachel affirmed, before placing a soft, awkward low five on the brunette's palm.

"Good."


End file.
